Gold Master
The Gold Master is a character in the RenarioExtreme Universe. He was a Dragonite who is the main ruler of PokeMutant World. His code color is gold. Personality The Gold Master is a serious and strict co-ruler, but also very wise, calm, patient, benevolent, and smart. He looks after Renan and his friends as if they were his children. Whenver someone is trying to do something impulsive or not supposed to, the Gold Master gets very serious, and keeps demanding him/her not to. Relationships Renario "Renan" Extreme Renan is the Gold Master's student, as well as his adopted son. Renan has recieved a lot of teachings from him since he was a little child. Shadow Lord Even though the Shadow Lord plans to destroy the Gold Master and the Shine Emperor, the Gold Master still has respect for him, and so does the Shadow Lord, who still respects him even though he wants to destroy him. History Million centuries ago, there was a terrible war between many Pokemon in the PokeMutant World. When the Shine Emperor saw this, he came down to the PokeMutant World and stopped the war. After the war was stopped, he created the Gold Master and Lucifer, telling them to work together to keep the peace of the world. There was peace until one day, the Shine Emperor wanted to test both the Gold Master's and Lucifer's loyalty. So, he made all the Pokemon work without breaking and sent a drought to the whole PokeMutant World. Lucifer, looking at how miserable the Pokemon lives are, and thinking that the Shine Emperor's rule was very strict, decided to help the Pokemon, despite the Gold Master's serious warnings. Lucifer then built the statue of himself to a work of other Pokemon. The Pokemon then angrilly demanded him to undo it, but Lucifer just shuts them up by killing them with lighting strikes, and of course, this greatly angered the Shine Emperor. As punishment for his impulsive actions, disobedience and the death of many Pokemon, the Shine Emperor angrilly banned him to fly, made his scales turn black and ugly, and then banished him to hell, turning him into the Shadow Lord. Terrified by his punishment, the Shadow Lord became vengeful and his heart was filled with full of anger and hatred. He swore revenge, and went on a rampage to kill all the Pokemon, the Shine Emperor and the Gold Master because he blamed all of them. The Shine Emperor then regretted that it was his fault to punish Lucifer, but the Gold Master convinced him. So, the Shine Emperor then created eight spirits: Prosperity, Peace, Independence, Gentleness, Honesty, Health, Obedience and Justice, gave them to the Gold Master to defeat the Shadow Lord and then seal him back into hell, but this time cannot be escaped. After these events, the Shine Emperor and the Gold Master created two new gods, his teammates, Dragonlestia and Cherubnite. Servants Renario "Renan" Extreme Renan's friends Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Males Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Original Characters